


In the name of you

by supergenericandshrill



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergenericandshrill/pseuds/supergenericandshrill
Summary: Some good old fashioned David Rose introspection. Short and (mostly) sweet.





	In the name of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff that I wrote in 10 minutes instead of doing actual work for my Master's program because adulting is overrated and I have lots of feelings. 
> 
> Title shamelessly borrowed from an Elton John song. 
> 
> Also the first thing I've posted/shared in a public way in a very long time so I'll just be panicking over in the corner.

"David", Patrick whispers, voice somehow equal parts love and fatigue. The moonlight shines in through the windows, illuminating him in the most perfect way.

David has heard his name millions of times. It's been said mockingly and come from voices dripping with disdain. He's heard it whispered quietly, when he's been someone's dirty secret, and yelled across bars when he's been ordered to buy another round of drinks for people he long ago considered friends. He's heard his name said in varying tones of anger and disappointment. 

But here- here in this joke town that he was once so desperate to leave.. here his name has taken on new life. He hears his name spoken with undertones of love from Alexis, even when it's prefaced with an "Ew!". He can hear the pride in his parents voice when speaking his name in the middle of a conversation. Stevie, who showed him what friendship actually is, can speak his name with brutal honesty and without any expectations. 

And Patrick.. If David could only hear his name from one person for the rest of his life, David would want it to be Patrick. Patrick speaks his name with reverence. He says it softly, not like a secret, but like a prized posession. He says it while laughing with, but not at, David- something David never knew he was missing until he had it. Patrick, who can say his name with exasperation and an accompanying eyeroll but still not manage to hide the adoration from seeping out. He speaks his name with joy, with familiarity, with everything David had always longed to hear. He hopes to never tire of hearing the emotions Patrick can manage to convey with just 5 letters. It may be silly, David thinks with his eyes closed, but his name might be his favorite thing to hear Patrick say. 

"David", Patrick says again, as if reading David's mind. David opens his eyes slowly, a soft smile spreading across his face as he snuggles in closer. "I love you", Patrick whispers.

That, David thinks, must be his second favorite thing to hear Patrick say.


End file.
